Lebros Supplies
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Enemies * Crimson Eruca (Crawler) x9? ** Aggro by True Sound ** Susceptible to Sleep, but build up resistance fast ** Susceptible to Gravity Walkthrough *There are 12 soldiers who need to be fed: 2 in the WSW, 2 in the SSW, 3 in the SE, 3 in the NW, 2 in the N. *Talk to the NPC Yazuhma at the entrance to get a food temporary item. This may take several tries at the beginning, as she'll only talk to one person at a time. ** She also gives you an indication of how many soldiers still need to be fed: *** 7-12 left: "There are still brave soldiers starving out there!" *** 4-6(?) left: "It looks like about half of the advance unit has received their rations." *** 2-3(?) left: "Not many hungry soldiers left, I'd wager!" *** 1(?) left: "There must be someone out there still waiting for you." *There are 5 types of food: ** Bison Steak: 5 points ** Coeurl Sub: 4 or 3 points ** Bison Jerky: 3 or 4 points ** White Bread: 2 or 1 points ** Pea Soup: 1 or 2 points ** You can drop the food and ask for another, but Yazuhma will just give you the same thing again. * Each soldier needs 10 (9?) points of food to be satisfied. ** To feed a soldier, just talk to them. ** If a soldier was full before you fed them, they say "You brought more supplies? Well, you can never have too much..." ** If they were hungry before you fed them, they say "Thank Zahak you're here. I was about to start eating my boots!" ** At this time the only known way to tell whether or not they are full without wasting food is to add up the points. *** There was speculation that the soldiers bowing indicated that they were full, but this has been reported to be false. *** There was speculation that talking to the soldiers again (without food in your inventory) would indicate whether or not they are full. This is false; both hungry and full soldiers will say "Have you brought the provisions?" This seems like a bug, since there is another dialog option in the .DATs ("There's nothing like a full belly...") that they never use. ** If you get Steak, try to give it to a soldier who has been fed at most once. If you get Soup or Bread, try to give it to a soldier that has been fed at least twice already. Alternately, give Soup and Bread to nearby soldiers and take bigger food to distant soldiers. Or use Soup and Bread to test whether soldiers are full. * The soldiers within a particular area all have different shields, which helps for telling them apart. ** One has a Spiked Buckler ("spike") ** One has a Balance Buckler ("gray") ** One has a Gold Buckler ("gold") * Movement speed is very important for this mission; equip any +movement speed gear, and wait for night if you have NIN. ** Everyone that can sub THF for Flee should. ** Bringing several pairs of Powder Boots per player may make the difference between success and failure. Source # At point (1) there is only one crawler. It's possible to feed ALL FOUR of the guards at this location without getting any aggro at all. In fact, you shouldn't get aggro here for the "trainer" will have to start early and lose out on precious feeding time. # Feed the very SW people first, the ones all the way in the back. That way you lose less time backtracking if one of thems get full on the way from the food NPC. # As soon as 3/4 of the SW guards are full, the trainer needs to leave the main party and get on with their "training" run. At this point there should NO crawler aggro. The trainer should get set up a little north of the Start. # This is tricky. There are actually THREE crawlers in what we call the "doughnut". Two to the north and one in the south. What you want to do is aggro the south Crawler and head to point (3). Along the way, the trainer is going to pick up two other crawlers. # At this point, the trainer will have 3 crawlers after him. When he gets to point (3), he/she should be able to turn around and start training them back towards point (4) or back to point (2). This might take down all Utsusemi shadows, but we're still in good shape. # Most people can get to the two NE people and feed them without aggroing the crawler there. So, the trainer should head from point (3) to point (2) and this time aggro the two crawlers in the northern part of the "doughnut". # From here, the trainer heads to point (6) to pick up the last two crawlers. At this point, the trainer will have about seven crawlers on him/her. Hopefully this person is a Thief! # Once all seven crawlers are on the trainers, have them Flee and head back to point (1). You can take them all the way to the bottom of F-10, but you're not likely to get tractored and raised if you die there. *After this... well... there are multiple theories. If you can get all the crawlers clustered in F-10, you can Perfect Dodge and wait until they're all attacking you and then have a BLM Sleepga II them, back off and then log out. Once logging back in, all crawler hate will be shed and you can go about feeding. The problem with this is the thf/nin can die too soon with 2 hour up from the crawler's fireball attack. *The crawlers DO head back to their points of origin. However, they move incredibly slow. they move, quite literally, at a snail's pace. *The shields on the map are there to show you which shields the Soldiers use. You'll want to make a visual note of who you're feeding. **For instance, to only feed one person at a time and not overfeed, you can say "Black Shield, boots" (meaning they're still hungry). **When they don't mention boots anymore, they are full. "Black Shield, full" **There will never be two soldiers with the same shield grouped together, so it's an easy way to remember them. Game Description ;Misson Orders: An advance unit sent into Lebros Cavern has met heavy resistance and is in need of reprovisioning. Your mission is to deliver rations to each member of the advance unit. Map